


Suga-san: Sick

by PontiusHermes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fever, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Sick Character, Sick!Suga, Sickfic, Suga is adorable when he's sick, Suga is cute, Sweet, non-romantic, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sugawara is sick in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga-san: Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title. And the summary. Both slightly unimaginative.  
> I have never written for this fandom before, so I hope that this is alright. Please enjoy.  
> Hermes

Sugawara sneezed miserably into an already-damp tissue. His throat and nose itched annoyingly, persisting in spite of any sneezing or throat-clearing. He shivered slightly, as if he was not buried up to his neck in thick, warm blankets, and his whole body ached dully. A merciless itching built up in his congested sinuses, culminating in an enormous sneeze. Sugawara’s fevered body was contracted sharply by the force of it, and he moaned gently, unsure of whether the cause was relief or discomfort. He sniffed slightly and rolled over, mild, hazel eyes closing slowly as he drifted into a soothing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Hermes


End file.
